


Victory Fanfare

by Flowoftime



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, basically diana gets prissy and they cuddle, diana doesnt like bowser, luigi is on thin ice, or princess peach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/pseuds/Flowoftime
Summary: In which Diana and Akko play Mario Kart and Diana struggles with the many oddities that exist in a racing game of all things.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Victory Fanfare

**Author's Note:**

> hello lgbtq community  
> i love these two so much and i wanna start writing for them so heres a small little drabble warmup oneshot enjoy

With the reputation Diana had garnered and meticulously worked for, it was hard to find things that the blonde was bad at.

But _by the nines_ Akko was good at finding these things.

Akko raised her fist in triumph as Diana mulled over breaking the controller for the 37th time. “I won!!” Akko exclaimed as jaunty music played in the background. “Take that sore loser!”

Diana narrowed her eyes, gently placing down the controller on the carpeted floor. “Considering I’ve only picked up this ‘racing game’ today, I think I did fairly well for myself!”

“That 8th place last game seems to say otherwise~”

“They were throwing stuff at me!! I would’ve reached at least 6th if that scary dinosaur character didn’t throw ink at me!!”

“Aww, come here you big baby,” Akko’s arms engulfed Diana in the middle of her whining. “You think Bowser is scary?”

Diana looked away and pouted. “...He has spikes on his turtle shell.” She said softly.

Akko let out a huge smile that screamed affection. “Don’t worry Diana!! I’ll protect you from the evil dino man!! Just like Mario!”

Diana looked at her with the same expression written in her eyes. “That would imply I’m like the pink princess, which I am certainly not.” 

“What, you’d rather be Luigi?”

“Absolutely not.”

Akko bursted out laughing, pulling Diana closer to her chest, Diana happily obliged. Akko gently trailed her fingers in her hair as Diana tries to etch that feeling in her mind forever. It was… nice. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of Akko’s affection. Diana buried herself into her chest, taking in the soft scent of flowers.

“This racing game is… perplexing,” Diana muttered into her chest.

“Which is Diana speak for weird,” Akko hummed. “Maybe we should try another game, if you don’t like this one?”

Diana raised her head to look at her. “No no, I like this one.” She smiled. “It’s fun.”

“Wouldn’t expect less from my ever so competitive _rival_.”

“I would appreciate it if you referred to me as my other title, _your girlfriend_.” Diana gently picked up her controller and exited the game, which was _still_ playing the victory fanfare right up until that moment. “Still, I would like to try a video game that’s… less intense.”

Akko’s eyes lit up as she dove for her controller, letting Diana go in the process. She tried not to pout too much. “We could play Stardew!! They just released split screen too! This’ll be so much fun!”

Diana pretended to understand the words she had just said. “I’m sure of it,” She yawned into her palm. “But I would like a break, for now.”

“Cuddle break?”

“Please?”

Akko practically scooped Diana off the floor, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. “Come on, you sore loser. I’ll make you feel better!”

Diana simply hummed, burying herself into her shoulders. If days ended up like this, she’d gladly lose to Akko for the rest of her life.

And she thinks she deserves to know that. “I love you,” Diana whispered in her ear.

Akko responded by holding her tight, settling themselves down into her dorm bed. Planting a quick kiss on her check, she pulled the blankets over themselves and led her close, inside the small right below her chin like she was made to fit there.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment or kudos!! <33 ok bye


End file.
